


Small, Little Demon

by Japo_Chan23



Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing, I wrote this instead of sleeping are you guys proud of me, Oneshot, Reverse Trio AU, Short, Void!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: The demon didn’t understand why Danny was in control of him for, well, ever! And then when this kid and some guy named Nocturne come out of nowhere, he suddenly has to listen to what they say? As if! He at least had more freedom when Nocturne was bossing him around, but when this new kid came, he suddenly couldn’t mess with humans anymore! What a joke!





	Small, Little Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came up after looking at some void!Danny and Bill Cipher posts. Mainly was looking through SilverMoonPhantom’s blog on tumblr, whoops. I don’t have much of a backstory to this, other than that Danny is still the void, lol. I guess Nocturne is still there?????? Idk, don’t have much of an explanation to this. Whoops. Anyways, since Nocturne and Danny are basically in control of dreams and such, that would mean that in a way, they (or just Danny?? or just Nocturne??) would be the boss of Bill, since he's a dream demon. I just had Danny be the boss of Bill because I like Danny a lot-
> 
> Also, just took a portion of the story out and use that as the summary, because I'm not creative enough to actually think one up at 4, almost 5 in the morning.
> 
> I couldn’t sleep because I was skyping someone, and they were still awake at 4 in the morning and they kept talking out loud, so instead of actually doing the reasonable thing and finding a way to sleep, I continued to write this for hours. 
> 
> Also, sorry if Danny is pretty OOC, I've never written Void!Danny before.

“Go on now,” Danny said, looking at the small demon that floated in front of him. He saw the triangle hesitate somewhat, finger sticking up in the air, eye opened a bit wider, as if he was about to say something. The white haired being sighed, closing his dark colored eyes. His demon was a wary one, wasn’t he? Opening his star filled eyes, he looked “There’s nothing to worry about, as long as you stick to what I’ve told you. You may go to the human world whenever you please. You do recall what you can not do, yes?” Danny questioned, grabbing his demon.

He watched the triangle take his top hat off, and hold it to the middle of his body. Danny narrowed his eyes, expecting his little demon to answer. The stars and galaxies in his eyes glowed a little bit brighter, the black goop the collected under his eyes continuously flowed down his cheeks, dripping onto the floor like tears, always leaving black streaks in a single line down his face, as it continued to gather around the corner of his head, before falling down his face, as if in a loop. The stars; the endless, vast space on his poncho like cloak that covered him from shoulders all the way to his feet, shifted slightly. 

The demon rubbed his side, laughing a bit. “Of course I remember what you said! Why would I forget? Everything you say is important!” The demon said. The yellow demon waved his free hand, as he still clutched his hat to his middle. “No humans are to be harmed, I get it. If I wanted to, I can interact with the little meat sacks, but I can’t harm them in any shape or form. I get it, can I go now?” He finished, obviously annoyed. The demon didn’t understand why he was in control of him for, well, ever! And then when this kid and some guy named Nocturne come out of nowhere, he suddenly has to listen to what they say? As if! He at least had more freedom when Nocturne was bossing him around, but when this new kid came, he suddenly couldn’t mess with humans anymore! What a joke!

“Good.” Danny smiled, taking the top hat out of his demon’s hands, and placing it back on the top of his body. He found his demon odd looking, when not wearing the hat. It was weird just seeing a triangle with an eye a bowtie; looked too much like someone had decided to draw on a chip with a sharpie. He didn’t like thinking or seeing his demon as chip; he knew that he was so much more than that. “You are welcome to go back to the human realm. I expect you to return to me every so often and tell me how things are; if you’ve done anything or not. I’ll be watching over you, occasionally, but I will mainly be watching people’s dream. If I see you in any of them, and doing something that I deem as causing harm to the humans, then know that you  _ will  _ be punished. I can’t say how, because that would ruin the surprise, now wouldn’t it?” Wisps of blues and purples came off of the phantom as he smirked at the small being in his hands, revealing his fangs. Danny never really understand why some ghosts had fangs, such as Vlad, but he didn’t put too much thought into it. He thought it was pretty neat. “You may leave now, my demon. Do not disobey me,” Danny hissed at the yellow demon, letting him go. He watched the demon flip around a few times, before floating properly in front of him.

The demon fixed his bowtie, before summoning his cane. He looked up at Danny with his eye narrowed, both hands on his black cane. “Yeah, yeah. How ‘bout you stop telling me what I already know, yeah?” The demon jabbed the cane in Danny’s direction. The ghost didn’t move or say anything; merely raising a brow at him. 

Clearing his throat (despite not having one), the yellow triangle brought his cane back closer to him. “Anyways- I’ll be heading out now. And remember- it’s Bill Cipher! Not none of that ‘my demon’ crap you’re calling me, it’s just Bill,” Cipher glared, before checking his wrist, a watch appearing there. “Welp, gotta go! Catch you later, Void!” And with that, he was gone in a quick flash of light.   

Danny blinked a couple of times, not caring that his demon- Bill Cipher, as he called himself- just left, after telling him what to do. Twice, even. Huffing, Danny walked away, heading off to look for Nocturne. He had a few questions to ask, some of which concerning his demon, and others concerning him and if he was allowed to enter humans dreams, and let them remember his presence there.

He was only allowed to watch their dreams, and either turn their dreams into nightmares, or the other way around. Danny tended to turn nightmares into dreams, although occasionally, if the nightmare isn’t that bad, he’ll leave it be, and just watch from the orb that he was given, that allowed him to view the dreams and nightmares of humans.

The boy was sure that Nocturne would at least tell him more about Bill Cipher. He wasn’t that informed of his demon that much, anyways, so this might be good for him to learn something about the megalomaniac. 

-

It’s been awhile since he’s since his little demon. Danny had ended up finding out more about the triangular demon. Nocturne had provided him with that knowledge that he needed to know about his demon, and had even informed him of Bill’s past; or at least all that he knew of. 

Danny was content with what he had learned about his demon that day, despite that happening months ago. He hasn’t checked on Cipher at all in quite some time; being to occupied with looking over dreams and changing nightmares. Nocturne started teaching him more about what he could do with dreams and nightmares, and had even told him that they could eat dreams and nightmares. That had piqued his interest, and over time, Danny started doing that when it came to nightmares, or dreams that he didn’t find the pleasant. There were some things that he figured he should check, but he honestly felt too tired to do that.

Nocturne had told him that being tired could mean that he wasn’t eating enough dreams, or that he was eating too many nightmares (since nightmares are basically “bad dreams”, they’re like having a bad meal that won’t give you the energy you need, whilst dreams are “good dreams” so it’s like the equivalent to a good meal that provides you with the right amount of nutrients and energy). Danny didn’t like the idea of eating dreams, so that’s why he’s been feeling exhausted lately.

Yawning, he floated towards the orb that allowed him to see dreams, or watch over his demon. He hasn’t seen Bill in awhile, so he might as well check up on him.

When Danny thought of “checking up on Bill” he imagined the demon observing the humans, or, at the very least, interacting with the humans peacefully.

_ Not possessing a 12 year old and making said child fall from a high place and proceed to get into a fight with another 12 year old. _

Danny’s head immediately snapped up, eyes narrowing in anger. He had  _ told  _ that demon he should not have disobeyed him! That he should not have caused any harm to the humans!

Blue and purple tendrils immediately appeared around Danny, the black goop that gathered around his eyes and slid down his cheeks flowed down even faster, as if at an angry pace. Clenching his jaw, he seethed in anger.

Instead of dealing with Bill now, he decided to deal with the demon later. After he made sure that the child was okay.

-

The child was fine, thankfully. 

Now, to deal with his demon. 

Danny pace around the room, before snapping his fingers, ignoring the blues and purples around him.

He stopped pacing once he saw Bill appear in front of him, finally. “My demon. How have you been? How is the human world?” He questioned. Danny had his hands clenched underneath his cloak, unseen. 

“Oh, it’s been pretty good! Played chess with some human. Hey, I was even able to almost gain control of the town I was in! If you just let me go back, I can go finish that up-” 

“ _ Stop _ ,” Danny commanded, watching as Bill was cut off abruptly. He could tell that his demon was pissed, but he didn’t care.  _ He  _ was in control; not Bill. “Do you remember the one rule you had to stick to, Cipher?”

Bill tapped his chin, floating up and down before going close to Danny’s face. “Don’t disobey you?” He guessed, pointing a finger at his boss.

Danny scowled, before grabbing Bill so fast that his top hat fell off. Bill immediately grabbed his hat, holding it close to his body. 

The boy stared down at the demon, fingers wrapping around Bill’s body. “What happened, to you doing no harm to the human race? What about that, was so hard, my little demon?” Danny demanded, softly. “I leave you alone for 2 months. 2 months I haven’t checked up on you, and the moment I decide to see what you’re doing, you are possessing a child, and have harmed said child. Do you remember what I said, if you had done that, William?” Danny said calmly, bringing Bill up to his face. 

Not waiting for the demon to say anything, Danny grinned. “I said that you would get punished, did I not, William? I’ll keep this simple. You will be sent back to the human world, and everything will be reversed.  _ You will reverse everything you have done _ .  _ That is an order _ . After that, you will be placed in the forest of the same place you had decided to try and ‘conquer’, as stone.” Danny said, frowning. He didn’t want to do this; not really anyways. He’s fine with doing it, if need be, and it was very much needed at this point. 

“I’ll see you eventually, my little demon.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Woops, sorry for the bad ending, I got tired at one point and just wanted to finsihed this :)))


End file.
